Weapon X: Damnation/Issue 1
The first issue of the Exiles: New World spin-off Weapon X: Damnation is the introduction of the characters in the team and shows how they first encountered each other. Synopsis The Exiles are known for traveling from universe to universe correcting events that are going on. Sadly, there are far too many things wrong with the multiverse for a single team to fix, so one more team is assembled based on the group known as Weapon X, who traveled dimension to dimension fixing the same problems as the Exiles. Plot A woman with violet skin suddenly appears in a dark room. She gets up and makes sure that she's okay, saying out loud a few things about herself to make sure her brain still works. During this ramble, she reveals her name to be Blink. A man asks her what she's doing, with her turning to face him, revealing that an old Wolverine is standing just a few feet behind her. She quickly realizes that what she's doing isn't exactly normal and, attempting to change the subject, claims she could ask the same to him. It wouldn't make sense, but she could. The old Wolverine introduces himself as Logan and she once again states her name is Blink. The two have no clue where they are, with Logan looking for a light switch or a door, only for a new person to appear and for Logan to accidentally grab the person's face. The person is revealed to be a very small Cyclops, who slaps Logan's hand away and yells that he can't stand being touched. A voice is the hears stating they're glad that they're not the only ones here. The three then turn and see Spider-Man on a wall with a strangely deformed Thing below him. Blink asks Spider-Man why he isn't dead, causing Logan to point out Spider-Man's very noticeable accent, stating that this isn't the Spider-Man either of them are used to. The five newly united heroes then begin searching for a way out, only for a door to open up and a voice to proclaim that they're very happy that they're all here. They slowly enter the room, revealing a large number of computers which all have text scrolling down them. Spider-Man asks why the text is in Japanese when the voice spoke English, only for Logan to claim he sees the text as English. This confuses the group even more and Blink calls out, demanding the voice to show themselves, with the Thing-like creature yelling in very broken English that if the voice doesn't he'll break his things. A large ant creature then crawls its way out of a pit and proclaims that they are the Timebroker and that they assembled them. The Timebroker then refers to the team by their hero names: Blink, Logan, Spider-Man, Cike, and It. At the sight of the Timebroker, Cike fires his eye beams at him while screaming in terror. The beams do nothing to the ant, who claims that he expected this type of reaction before flicking Cike to the ground and asking everyone to allow him to explain. He reveals that the Multiverse theory is completely true and that sometimes something happens in a universe that sets it off course. A group known as the Exiles were formed to fix this but they clearly can't protect infinity alone so the five where assembled. He goes on to state that they are in the Panoptichron, AKA the Crystal Palace, which was run by a group of bugs who abandoned it, and that he is the only member of the bugs who stayed behind, though he never revealed himself due to being overly shy. He ends his statement by saying that the five are his own personal Exiles: Weapon X. Blink asks quite a few questions about this, including why they're called Weapon X and not Exiles, why the Timebroker is so large, why they where all ripped out of different realities and not the same one, but her stream of questions is cut off by the Timebroker saying he's surprised that Blink is asking this, since she was a founding member of the very first Exiles. Blink is taken back by this, claiming she was never a part of any such team. The Timebroker himself is surprised at this but decides not to argue with her and crawls back into his pit, telling the team he'll call on them when he finds a good first mission for them. The group all go quiet but the silence is broken by Logan, who asks if any of them like football. The It proclaims he loves football, only for Logan to say he doesn't actually enjoy football himself and he's not sure why he asked. Cike then yells that it's stupid for them to have small talk and that they need to kill the Timebroker and escape this prison. Spider-Man asks how the Panoptichron is anywhere close to a prison, with Cike attempting to argue back only to sit down and stop talking when he realizes he doesn't have any legs to stand on with his argument. Blink then pushes a button on the wall, causing the wall to spin around and reveal a kitchen on the other side. She opens the fridge revealing it is full of all the team's favorite foods. They sit down at a table and eat their newly found dinner, It asking Blink how she knew what the button did, with her responding that she doesn't know and that she "just kinda felt it". Logan asks if she's sure she was never a part of a team like this, with her yelling no only to sit down and say that she at least thinks she wasn't. Blink attempts to move on by asking Spider-Man if he's Japanese, pointing out his accent and that he saw the text as kanji. Spider-Man responds with a "hai" as a joke (hai is Japanese for yes) before revealing that his name is Yu Komori. Logan is impressed by this, saying that his Spider-Man wouldn't reveal his real name to even his closest friends. In response, Yu claims that Logan's Spider-Man doesn't sound very bright before stating that he is sure he's among friends here despite only knowing them for a very short amount of time. Cike proclaims that he trusts no one and none of them will know who he is, only for Logan to state that his real name is Scott. Cike then laughs at Logan before claiming that his real name is actually Scotty. He calls Logan stupid for trying to make a fool of him without even knowing who he really is. Blink attempts to point out that he just said his real name but Logan grabs her hand and slowly puts it down, saying he wants to see how long it takes him. Cike, or Scotty, begins drinking a can of soda while drawing in crayon before suddenly realizes what he's done and screaming, much to Logan's satisfaction. After this, the Timebroker crawls out from his pit and proclaims he has a mission for the team. He pulls out a small machine and throws it at the group, with Logan catching it. He questions what it is, with the Timebroker revealing that it is a Tallus and that it is what will teleport them from reality to reality and give them their missions. He also reveals that whoever wears it will be their leader, causing Logan to throw it on the table and proclaim that he's "not it". Cike attempts to grab the Tallus only for Logan to give a swift and simple no causing Cike to put his hand down. Blink waits for someone to grab the Tallus but everyone at the table begins staring back at her. She quickly realizes what they're doing and reluctantly takes the Tallus, claiming that she's only doing this because without a leader the mission can't begin. She places the Tallus on her wrist, with the Timebroker waving them goodbye, saying that he's sorry if the Tallus' directions are cryptic. They're all suddenly teleported to another world, which appears to be completely normal. The Tallus' mission comes in and the group reads it, and are rather surprised by what it says. The only instruction it gives for them is "set them free". They are all rather confused by this and it becomes even more confusing when they find out that it is actually 5:14 PM but it's extremely dark out. Spider-Man looks up and attempts to get the team's attention. Once he finally does, he simply points up, causing everyone to look up in the air and become terrified as they see a massive spaceship in the air, so large that it is blocking the sun. Category:Marvel NEW Category:Comics